Power consumption has become one of the more critical parameters that a circuit is judged by. Here, with increasingly smaller feature sizes and increasingly faster clock speeds, semiconductor chip designers are faced with the challenge of efficiently designing extremely large numbers of faster devices into a commercially viable integrated circuit. Present day circuit designers are therefore very much focused on producing circuits that can extract the performance potential of the underlying manufacturing technology, while, at the same time, keeping operation of the overall circuit within a reasonable power budget.